The happy and weird family ever seen
by Atesazuya
Summary: The stories are revolved around the people in the bar HOMRA, the third floor of the bar was the famous informant Orihara Izaya's office. The new guy, Totsuka Tatara(April 2013) steps inside the bar and being one of them. This is the true story from the drrrchat site with the room of Entertain Me. P/S;A lot of OC, OOC characters and mixed with KnB and other animes.
1. 0 : The Introduction

Author's note :

This is the story of the RP and real event from , they are the people from the Entertain Me room. There's not only RP, there are true event, true story, true feelings in every member's heart and background. Even though they have been there for a way long time than me, they are precious, they are family. My family. Even though they're far, we keep talking with each other and we solving things together. There are people I truly loved, there are people I truly care, There are people who dislike me, there are people who are kind to me. Begin the journey of my life at the with a lot of true stories. A warm event, a goodbye event, and a heart breaking event. People always said, it just a RP, chill guys. No, It's not just a RP, we communicate each other, about our problems and stuff, and they help each other.

I owned this story, but I didn't owned the characters.

This stories, I fully dedicated for the Entertain Me family members, the story of my life as the OC Totsuka Tatara and Haizaki.

Love, Totsuka.

_Once inside,_  
_Be able to cope,_  
_Is the best jewel I ever seen,_  
_It's shiny and glowing,_  
_More people joining in,_  
_The jewel becomes brighter and brighter,_  
_The normal people go and never comes back,_  
_The jewel is still bright,_

_The enemy comes, attacked the territory,_  
_The powerful sword came and takes the precious back,_  
_The precious went to defense it from the enemies,_  
_The precious sacrifices her life there and went to the core,_  
_The jewel becomes dim a little,_  
_Countdown, tick tick tick_  
_People go,_

_The members ran into the safe place,_  
_We learned about each other there,_  
_The warms place called home,_  
_Momma brings back a lot of jewels,_  
_The family jewels, and the strangers jewels._

_Once,_  
_The red jewel found a blue jewel,_  
_Together, but It won't last forever,_  
_The blue jewel shines brighter with another jewel,_  
_The red jewel comes back and stay with the other jewels,_  
_Even though the light is very dim, It won't last long until the light's out._


	2. 1: First step and BabyAnna

There's a story, between the red and the blue and tricksters, demons and ordinary people. A story that hasn't been told by anyone, there's people knows, there's people doesn't, there's people complaining, there's people accepting. The middle of April 2013, I was walking on the road, looking at the traffic and people. I walk into a few shops and houses, there are kind and bad people. After a few minutes, I saw a big building with a round bronze sign at the outside of the bar door, "HOMRA".

I sneaked at the window, I saw the Red King, HOMRA members ,Scepter 4 people, a few people with an ordinary powers, a famous informant in Ikebukuro Orihara Izaya, Colourless King , Isana Yashiro and his Neko, the black dog Kuroh, the strongest person Heiwajima Shizuo and so many people.

I steps inside, "Hello." As I waved, I could see a few of them having fight in the bar but they're able to greet me , "Hello" "Hi" "Hey""Totsuka". I never meet them, I mean personally. I greet them back and walks at the counter, looking at those unknown people. I heard something, a small squeak clings on my leg, I looks down, A baby?

The so called, Mikoto Suoh the red king walks from his couch to me, "Anna.." I blinks and looks at the infant again, "Anna…? Anna is a baby?!" With a grunt sounds, he nods. I took the infant up to my lap, "Anna, are you hungry? I'll make you a milk." The baby smiles and a happy look was placed on her lips. I left Anna on the couch, as I going to the kitchen and makes a bottle of milk for her.

The baby slowly goes down from the couch when the red king was interfered with the fight, I could hear their voices, "KAGEEE!" and all the whoosh sounds and break sound, "RUKIMIIIIII". The baby Anna crawls into the kitchen , "Toottuu" I look at her, "Anna, what are you doing? It's dangerous here." I hold Anna and puts her near the kitchen cabinets while I was pouring the hot water into the milk bottle.

After the milk are ready to be serve, I look at behind me, "Anna, let's go the milk-" Anna is missing. "ANNNAAA!" The baby Anna walks inside the cabinet and giggles when she hear her name being called by the red clansmen," Annaaa! Where are you?" Anna stay quiet behind the big wok, as I open every cabinet's door and search for her. At last, I found her at the last cabinet.

I walks to the middle of the bar while holding the baby, I could saw a few people already bleeding but still fights. Wow godmoding. I told him to "SHhhhh" while I walks to upstairs and let the baby sleep.I give her a goodnight kiss before walks to the first floor. There are 3 floors in the building. The upper floor was Izaya's office. He has been throw away from Ikebukuro and staying at the HOMRA and there is a Shizuo that has a star sticker on his left cheek.

"What a day" It looks so fun, I will come again here, tomorrow, and everyday. That's what I thought. I open the bar's door , It was called "HOMRA" but after so many people gathers at the center of the fearless group in town, they are called "Entertain Me"

_The step has been taken,  
Stay or Leave is an option,  
It's on your hand,  
Whether you wants to be a part,  
Or leave being a stray,  
The dice is on your fist,  
Waiting for you to throw,  
Which numbers,  
Which lucks will be by your side,  
Once you leave,  
You'll be forgotten.  
Head's up, Head's down,  
The grins and smiles,  
Is the sign of the continuation._


End file.
